


Love, Wisteria

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which a broken hearted vampire meets a war heroine❝ wow, you're ❞↝❝ don't say it. ❞↝❝ dazzling,like a diamond ❞↝Edward Cullen x Fem!OC
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley / Luna Lovegood - Mentioned, Ginny Weasley / Neville Longbottom - Hinted, Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley - Mentioned, Harry Potter/Original Female Character - Past, Luna Lovegood / Neville Longbottom - Mentioned, Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character Are Twins
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Prologue

**000 |** _ collision of dreams _

The War has ended. Good won, and Voldemort is dead.

Wisteria sighed in relief as her brown eyes met the form of her eldest brother as Neville swooped Luna Lovegood in his arms and kissed the blonde girl.

He was alive, she could finally breathe in peace.

Then, brown clashed against green and her breath hitched once more.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Twice.

And suddenly they were hugging, fingers threading against her bronze locks, lips finally meeting.

They had gone to hell and back, together.

Wisteria Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The Golden Four, like the founders.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"Will I ever see you again?" he uttered against her chapped lips. Emerald green searching something in the depths of the earthy brown.

"Maybe," Wisteria held back the urge to kiss the boy who lived, twice. "but I won't be the same the next time we meet."

And as soon as they collided, they parted.

"See you then, Longbottom." Harry smashed down the urge to hold her and never let go. His heart was breaking, but he knew hers wasn't his to hold.

"Farwell, Potter." disconnecting her gaze from the evergreen orbs she had loved once, back during fifth year, Wisteria swore that she will never forget his eyes.

She knew he would be okay, he had lived twice after all. Wisteria walked towards her brother and Lovegood, her love mending the cracking heart that was dangerously trying to break inside her.

"Brother." Neville turned around, seeing his twin sister. He let Lovegood down slowly and excused himself with a parting kiss. "Nevy, I..."

"I know, Wis." her brother only reached to her and pulled her into a hug. He whispered near her ear, "Don't forget to send letters, or I'll drag Potter's arse to hunt you down and bring you home."

Wisteria let out a misty laugh, "Alright, Nevy."

They hugged for a few more seconds before Neville pulled away first.

Wisteria was leaving, she needed time to stray away from the public eye of the Wizarding World. Heck, the Golden Four and their friends needed it, even Malfoy.

And what a better way to stay away from the spotlight than the Muggle World?

"I love you, Nev."

"To the moon and back, Wis."

And Wisteria disappeared in a whirlwind of magic.

* * *

It was night when she appeared, in the villa Grandfather Longbottom left her in his will.

Everything was draped with white cloth and the rooms were filled with dust. But with a swish or two of the wand, the cloths and dust disappeared.

The villa was built back when electricity didn't work, so Wisteria had to transfigure some chairs into candles and rearrange them in the chandeliers.

Then she moved to the bathroom and cleaned it thoroughly before using an incantation or two and filling the tub with warm water to bath herself.

"A new life, a new chance to start over." Wisteria whispered over the edge of the tub, leaning her forearms against the white marble. "Wisteria, let's do this."

After staying until she was sure she was a human size prune, Wisteria entered the first room she saw and flicked her wand to clean and pull some fresh sheets on the repaired mattress that looked new.

Then she transfigured the towel she had wrapped around her body into pyjamas and plopped herself onto the bed, welcoming the well deserved sleep.

* * *

Edward felt numb.

Leaning against his Volvo at the High School parking lot, his gaze couldn't help itself to gravitate to Bella Swan.

Bella Swan, in Jacob Black's arms.

" _ I'm sorry, Edward _ ." she had told him, " _ But, I realized that Jacob is the one. _ "

Edward had tightened his jaw and nodded once before walking away, at a vampire's speed.

Alice had a vision of Victoria nearing Bella and attacking her.

So obviously, Edward returned to Forks and united forces with the wolf pack to dismantle Victoria's army.

But, when he returned. Bella was with Jacob, and he discovered that in his absence, Black had  _ imprinted _ on Bella.

And now he was forced to stay until the end of the school year, watching how the girl he loved love another man.

Loved.

He shouldn't have had entangled himself with the likes of Bella Swan.

"Edward," Alice gripped his bicep tightly. The pixie girl had seen a flash of bronze hair dancing in the moonlight alongside Edward. "Edward." she repeated.

The vision came and went, and Edward froze when his gift forced him to presence it.

_ Another one _ . He was going to be the cause of the downfall of another one.

_ Should I just die? Do I deserv- _

"Yes you do, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Alice snapped at him, tugging him towards the front doors of the building, tugging him towards Bella's retreating form. "Don't you ever go down that path, or I swear to God I will murder you with my own hands."

He just raised his hands defeatedly and trudged his way to History, where Jasper was already waiting for him and Alice.

"God help us all." Jasper muttered softly when he got a whirlwind of Edward's emotions.

* * *

As soon as the last bell of the day ringed, Edward Cullen was already halfway down the path to his car.

"Edward!" Bella's voice made him stop dead in his tracks. His body froze completely, making the panting brunette go around him to be face to face. It was obvious by her red face that she had ran behind him. "I wanted, I wanted to..."

Edward watched impassively how Bella waved her hands in front of her stomach as she tried to speak.

"I wanted to say goodbye, Edward." Bella let out a relieved sigh after she spoke. "Alice saw that you were planning on leaving tomorrow or the next day and, and," she blabbled as Edward started to frown,  _ leaving  _ ? "and I thought that this, that, well, that this would be the last time we would see each other so, so yeah." Bella took a deep breath and smiled at Edward, "Good bye, Edward Cullen. I hope the best for you wherever you go."

And Edward could only clench his jaw and nod at her stiffly like he did months ago when she chose the dog over him.

Bella was the one who was left frozen while Edward walked past her and into his Volvo.

Leaving? Where would he go? Brasil? Spain? Russia? United Kingdom?

He hesitated, Italy?


	2. Chapter One

**001 |** **_new beginnings_ **

Wisteria awoke with the sun hitting her eyes lazily. Dragging her face onto the pillow and half cleaning the grease off her skin, Wisteria groaned loudly and obnoxiously, fully knowing that no one was around to hear her whine like a child.

Then she just laid in the bed, staring at the cream colored wall. Tummy down, one leg propped up in a twisted way and the other laying straight and arms weaved awkwardly around her. For some outsider it would look ridiculous the position, but for Wisteria? It was the most comfortable position, ever.

Suddenly she heard a noise a few meters away from the room she slept in, and instincts kicked in immediately.

Wisteria grabbed her wand and transfigured the pyjamas she was wearing into comfortable, fashion like, battle ready clothes. Then she slithered out of the bed and  _ accioed _ her shoes, instantly putting them on.

She moved out quietly, and peeked around the corner. Shoulders tense and the grip in her wand tight enough to make her knuckles white.

Wisteria was ready to attack and protect herself when the sight before her made her drop the tense form she was in.

"Really?" she deadpanned. There was a cat that looked scarily like McGonagall sitting on top of a glass made table, and a wooden chair knocked down on the floor.

The cat threw themselves to the floor and in a quick flurry of magic, Minerva McGonagall appeared with muggle clothing that suited muggle women of her age.

"I brought breakfast." the elder woman offered.

"What was my grade for the OWLS in transfiguration, Professor McGonagall?" Wisteria's grip on her wand hadn't loosened.

"An Outstanding, Miss Longbottom, an Outstanding."

"Oh, then sure! Free breakfast!" Wisteria lowered her wand and tucked it in her pocket. "Where is it?"

Minerva didn't comment on Wisteria pulling her wand on her, and Wisteria didn't ask why did the witch come here in her villa.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Wisteria stopped beating around the bush after they finished breakfast. "I thought that after the battle, you would stay and help the school."

"Hogwarts is closed," McGonagall announced grimmly, "at least for a year or so while repairs are done and interviews for Professors start."

"Closed." Wisteria repeated, "That, that still doesn't cover as to  _ why _ are you here, Professor."

"Minerva is fine, Miss Longbottom." Minerva waved her hand softly, "And the reason is that, according to the muggle world, you're still underage until this july. You have to be eighteen to live on your own, Wisteria."

"So, you're here to be my pretend guardian?" Wisteria asked incredulously.

"Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter insisted as well."

'Damn you, Nev.' Wisteria cursed her brother through their twin link

The bronze haired girl sighed and then nodded, accepting the help without any other choice.

"Then, shall I help you settle in a room?" Wisteria stood up, "There are many rooms vacant in this place so, feel free to choose whichever suits you the most."

* * *

Edward blinked unnecessarily as the woman in front of him checked his passport.

"Thank you." he offered a charming smile as he picked his ticket and passport from the impassive attendant. He was relieved the woman didn't try to flirt or have him spend more time with her talking.

_ Cute, but my wife is cuter _ . The attendant's thoughts floated easily, and the image of a dark skinned woman in a white gown sharing vows with the attendant in another white gown flashed through his mind before dissolving.

And Edward's heart burned with jealousy for a second, he wanted that. The kind of love that will stay strong and impassive to anyone who dares to cross it.

The kind of love that knew no barriers.

Boarding the plane, he saw that he shared his seat with a teenage girl with bushy hair and a teenage boy with red hair.

They were holding hands and whispering to themselves, and funnily enough, their thoughts were kinda blurry for Edward to hear or sense. Must everywhere he goes, be reminded of Bella Swan?

"Australia." the girl muttered softly, "I thought they would go to Australia, not Brasil."

" 'Mione, it's not your fault. People change, and with change comes decisions."

Edward shifted and tuned the world out, at least for a few hours he would be in the plane. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as he thought of his choice of going to Brazil.


	3. Chapter Two

**002 |** **_brazil_ **

The warm temperature from the outside was welcomed, it entered and twirled around through the open doors and windows of the Longbottom's villa hidden in one of the forests, at the edge of the magical world and the muggle one.

Minerva had gone to the nearest muggle town or city to get food and necessities while Wisteria stayed at home, letting the closed off villa breathe by opening the doors and windows and letting the air come in and chase away the dark closed feelings of the villa away.

Wisteria spent the few hours alone at the villa cleaning and blasting music through the muggle phone Hermione had gifted her back in sixth year.

The brightest witch of their generation had charmed it to function by magic and to be easily connected without any trace to something called 'internet'.

Wisteria didn't care about details, she only cared about the intention of the gift and the multiple uses of it.

She loved music, she breathed it and learned it before she could even talk. 

Alice Longbottom used to have a grand piano, and a cello. She used to spend time with her children, playing lullabies and melodies for them.

And when they took her and Frank away to St. Mungos, Grandma had adopted three children instead of two. Neville, Wisteria, and Tony, the piano.

Wisteria, the complete opposite of her twin brother, had worked hard to learn how to play any musical instrument she got her hands on. In memory of her mother, and the life she was ripped away from.

Grandma always looked at Wisteria with pride shining through her eyes. The frail looking woman knew her son's children were born to do great things.

Wisteria with her music, and Neville with... let's just say that fate was a funny thing. 

But as the war crawled upon them, and Neville's role as a war hero shined through, Grandma knew what she knew when Alice announced she was pregnant. 

Her grandchildren were born to do great things.

And she went to her next adventure, fully knowing her duty as a mother and guardian was fulfilled.

* * *

Walking out of the airport, Edward basked the warm air of Brazil. Then he skillfully avoided skin to sunlight contact and hailed a cab.

He briefly wondered about the couple he shared seats with, would the girl end up finding her parents?

A cab pulled over, making the vampire dismissing his own thoughts. Edward helped the driver to pull his solitary suitcase at the back of the car and then climbed to the back row of the car.

Then, the teenage looking vampire directed the driver to his desired location.

Would the old villa Carlisle owned near the coast, still be standing?

The cab dropped him off in the nearest town or city near the direction of the villa and Edward payed him a hefty amount of money and tip.

Then the vampire stood in the sidewalk, in the shadow of a tall building, sighing for a moment before reaching for the handle of the suitcase and dragging it around until he was near the forest foliage. He checked around to see if there was any human watching him before picking the suitcase up and dashing into the forest towards Carlisle villa.

When he reached it, he heard faint music coming a couple of miles away from him.

_ There must be another villa built around here _ . The vampire thought carelessly as he entered the old house.

Before settling down completely, Edward got himself to work. Lifting the white cloths covering the furniture and cleaning the dust away. Then he opened the doors and windows to allow the air come in and let the rooms breathe.

He threw worned out furniture and other broken or wasted materials from the house, like the sheets or mattresses.

Perks of being a vampire is that he didn't need to sleep, and being alone meant that he didn't have to hide or keep up appearances.

He cleaned the villa thoroughly until the sun had set and the moon was shining high on top of the darkened sky littered with stars.

_ Time to hunt _ . His darkened eyes turned into an even darker shade of onyx at the thought of hunting and letting his frustrations about Bella and Black go.

He changed from his clothes to some old clothes he had for hunting in his suitcase. Then he didn't waste any time in throwing himself out into the woods.

* * *

Wisteria couldn't sleep.

She knew it the moment she started binge eating at ten o'clock in the night. Taking those makeshift coffee shots was a bad  _ bad _ idea.

Now she had too much energy to handle.

_ What to do, what to do?  _ Wisteria's eyes led her towards the opened window that was charmed to let the air come in but keep the mosquitoes out.

_ You could go exploring _ . A small, taunting voice supplied a really stupid but logical answer.

Letting the gryffindor inside her take over over her logical ways, Wisteria found herself in her usual clothes she used to wear while she and the Golden Four hunted down horrocruxes. Wand in hand and an itch to explore the forest, Wisteria apparated herself to the edge of the foliage.

_ No turning back now _ .

Those coffee shots were a bad idea, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i kill off augusta longbottom. yes, i did. the next chapter they meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet
> 
> i don't live in brazil, and the facts and geopgraphy yada yada are waaaaaaaaay off. there isn't any bears over there, but for the sake of the plot. let's just say that it's limbo land with the name of brazil and be done with it


	4. Chapter Three

**003 |** **_the hunt_ **

Wisteria stared boredly as two squirrels fucked in the tree branch above her. She had been officially two minutes in the forest and this was getting boring.

So much for an adventure.

Her bronze locks swayed lightly in harmony with the slightly chilly air of the night as Wisteria sat reclined on a tree.

She had her wand in hand, carving on the tree her initials and doodling flowers. Soon, the grand roots of the tree were filled with various carvings of Wisteria's initials and beautiful detailed flowers. She also composed a few melodies, carving them down messily.

She was so immersed in her own world that she didn't notice the tall bear two trees away from her.

She did notice it when it roared, and even more when a pale, drenched in blood, figure leaped onto the bear and bit it.

"Merlin's balls, bloody hell!" Wisteria scrambled to her feet, the grip on her wand turned more firm. "What the fuck?"

As soon as the figure bit the bear, it seemed as if the animal whimpered as they tried to fight against the creature on top of it.

"That's animal abuse, mate." Wisteria pointed out as she lifted her wand in from of her for protection, the pale figure dropped the now dead bear's corpse to the side and widened his eyes at the sight of Wisteria.

It was silent for a few seconds before Wisteria acted out and stunned the pale figure, sending it a few meters away from her.

Then she apparated away, landing on top of the bed she was staring to claim as hers.

"Holy shit, what an adventure."

* * *

Edward felt his body be thrown away like a rag doll by a force of unknown energy and a crack as the girl who threw him away bended time and space as she disappeared from where she was moments ago.

He felt as dumb as the dogs from La Push for a few seconds as he laid on a makeshift bed made of tree branches and dirt.

_ What was that? _

His phone started ringing obnoxiously, Alice was calling him.

"Don't." was the first thing his sister said when he picked up before hanging up on him.

_ Don't what? Go after the girl and take care of it? _

Edward smiled cynically as he brushed the dirt and branches off him when he finally felt like he could stand up and his dead brain start working.

Who was she?

And the vision his sister had a few days ago flashed annoyingly through his brain.

_ Two figures dancing under the moonlight at a clearing in a forest like scenery. The male figure, himself, cradling the woman close to him as they weaved themselves together and pushed apart only to collide once again together. _

_ The woman's face was blurry, but it was her bronze locks what stood out against the white moonlight shine. They were dancing together clumsily as music flowed in harmony with the soft whirlwind of air surrounding them. _

_ "Shut up." the woman snapped at him when she stepped on his left foot, he was smiling. _

_ "I didn't say anything." _

_ She narrowed her eyes at him, "You were thinking, arsehole." _

He was pulled out of the memory when he heard the beating heart of an animal near him.

A small rabbit hopped in front of him, they were thinking of plants to eat and the small babies they had given birth a few weeks ago.

Edward cursed out loud and turned to the direction of Carlisle's villa, startling the poor animal.

* * *

Wisteria woke up at the sound of pans clashing and the coffee machine working. _ I must have fallen asleep yesterday night _ . She thought as she sat up _. Merlin's beard, I slept with last night's clothes on. _

She waved her hand carelessly and with a swish of wandless magic, her clothes changed to a blue summer dress and her face was clean from body grease and any creases from the pillow.

"Wisteria?" Minerva called from the kitchen when the girl walked out of her room and closed the door, "Is that you?"

"Yeah! I'm alive!" she dramatized as she walked towards the kitchen. "Are you making breakfast today, Minerva?"

The older woman smiled wryly as she grabbed the pan and flipped expertly the omelette. "Yes, dear."

Wisteria could only nod and watch with wide eyes as McGonagall flitted through the kitchen and whip a quick breakfast for two without magic.

"My father," she smiled after sitting down next to Wisteria's eating form, "he taught me how to cook without any wand during my first year."

Wisteria smiled softly, "Grandma ordered Liwi to teach Nev and I to cook years ago as well." she reached for the jug of orange juice, "It ended as a disaster and the poor elf nearly fainted."

* * *

Edward stayed up the rest of the night, brooding to himself until the sun settled up on the sky.

_ What should I do now? _

He tried to catch the thoughts of the girl from last night.

It didn't work.

Huffing to himself, he kicked childishly a chair next to him. It didn't make him feel any better, but it was fun.

The chair landed near a bookshelf, and Edward, having nothing else to do, sped towards the bookshelf and halted himself before he crashed into it.

The volumes as old as him or older, were settled in alphabetical order.

It ranged from vampires to the fae to demons and angels. Also from wizards and witches to spirits and ghosts.

Shrugging to himself, he pulled out the first volume and started reading.

By the time he finished the fifth volume of the collection, the sun had started to set.

_ The Wizarding World maintains itself hidden from the mortal world _ . Edward read as he reclined his back against the wall next to the bookshelf, four other books strewn around him on the floor.  _ It has four or five different Ministries. They're settled around United Kingdom and the Western Europe, United States, the North and Eastern Europe, Asia, and Oceania. _

Is the girl from last night a witch?

Edward tore his eyes away from the hand printed words and risked an unseen look towards the direction of the villa he knew that belonged to the girl.

Is she?


	5. Chapter Four

**004 |** **_witches and vampires_ **

Wisteria was walking through the forest. Again.

But this time, sunlight was intertwining it's way through the leaves and branches of the tall trees above her.

She was wearing a blue tank top and black shorts with white shoes she had charmed to be everything-proof.

Humming to herself, she found the tree she had been carving initials and flowers two nights ago.

To her surprise, there was a message carved above the highest initials she had written.

_ Sorry _ . The penmanship was cursive and beautiful, Wisteria wondered if the pale creature with a human body wrote it for her to read.

_ Sorry? For what? _ She carved right next to it. Were they going to become pen pals? Was she really going to become pen pals with a supernatural creature?

Wisteria stared at the carved words for a solid minute. As if the tree trunk would reveal a new set of words carved, like Tom Riddle's diary back in second year.

Wisteria shook her head and chuckled to herself, "As if."

She stayed there for a few hours, carving new designs on the roots.

A patronus of a stag appeared, interrupting her in the middle of carving a beautiful design of the moon and the star constellations.

_ "Wisteria, Neville and Luna broke up. He told me not to worry you, but we both know how you brother is." _ Harry's familiar voice came out from the silver stag.

"Not even a week passes and the world goes to shit without me." Wisteria rolled her eyes and casted her own patronus,  _ "Alright, Potter. On it."  _ the phoenix blinked twice before disappearing in a flurry of silver fire.

Wisteria stood up and brushed the dirt away, then she carved a message above the 'sorry? for what?'.

Wisteria stared at the tree trunk for a second or two, deeming it acceptable before apparating away to the villa.

* * *

Edward stared surprised at the tree trunk, moonlight shining directly on the darkened wood.

'Sorry? For what?' and above it, 'Name's Wisteria, yours?'

The handwriting was bubbly and cursive at the same time, Edward wondered how could a penmanship be bubbly and cursive at the same time.

'Edward'

He strayed away from the tree's area for the next few days, hunting far away from there.

He had finished the whole collection of books and now was starting with another set of books from another bookshelf.

He had spoken a few times with Carlisle about the girl he saw, and how she was able to stun him and apparate. He didn't know the terms correctly, but to his surprise, Carlisle did. He also told him a more detailed version of the Wizarding World.

During his stay with the Volturi, Carlisle was able to be in a meeting between the representative of the Ministry of Magic from the italian branch and the Volturi Kings.

The Ministry of Magic and the Volturi had signed an accord of secrecy and alliance.

That's why the girl hadn't completely flipped when she saw him hunt, because she  _ knew _ of vampires.

Edward didn't know how to feel, part of him felt relieved. He didn't break any sacred rules regarding the secrecy of vampirism. Another felt terrified, witches and magic?

The phone blared obnoxiously inside his pocket.

"Yes?"

"Edward!" Alice panicked tone made the immortal settle the book down carefully before gripping the phone tightly and speeding to a more secluded space, the fake sense of security urging him to pressure his sister into speaking.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?"

"The girl." Alice spoke quickly, "She's about to have a surprise visit, don't go hunting for a few days."

Edward frowned, "What has her visit to do with me?"

"Don't be stupid, Edward. They're wizards, they can do magic and will kill you if you hunted near them."

"But-"

"But nothing, wait until the twenty first, then hunt whatever you want."

Edward checked the date,  _ eighteenth of may _ .

"Fine." but Alice had already hanged up when he made up his mind.


	6. Chapter Five

**005 |** **_wixen and immortals_ **

Wisteria watched over the rim of her cup of tea as her twin brother avoided her eyes and sipped on his tea.

"What happened, Nev?" Wisteria settled her cup down. "I thought you and Luna were going strong."

"Ginny's what happened." Neville mumbled lowly.

Wisteria blinked, "Lovegood cheated on you?" it was no secret that Ginny and Luna used to date.

"No." Neville hesitated, but Wisteria already connected the dots. "Wis-"

"You cheated? On Lovegood? With her ex-girlfriend? Neville Frank Longbottom!" Wisteria stared furiously as Neville tried to make himself small.

"I, I was drunk!"

"That makes it even worse!" Wisteria tried to calm herself down, for the sake of her brother's self-esteem, "Why were you even  _ this close _ to a bottle, Neville?" inching her index and thumb fingers, Wisteria glared at her twin brother. "You know you're a lightweight!"

"I know!" Neville moaned pitifully as he dragged his hand through his left cheek. "I can't even face the both of them."

"Luna did right on dumping you," Wisteria tutted, and added when she saw the incredulous look her brother sent her. "Once a cheater, always a cheater, Nevy."

"Wisteria!" Neville hissed exasperated, he was starting to think it was a bad idea telling her. "What am I going to do now!"

"Apologize, you arse, apologize." Wisteria rolled her eyes, "Set things right between you and the girls."

Wisteria sighed at the lost look in her brother's eyes, "Merlin's balls. Fine, I'll help you. Dumbass."

She spend the rest of her visit arranging a friendly group reunion at the old Longbottom's cottage. Wisteria invited a few of their fellow old gryffindor classmates, making the hangout look more like a gryffindor reunion save a few ravenclaws.

She specifically invited Ginny and Luna with a bouquet of flowers as a pre-apology.

"You owe me one," Wisteria sang teasingly at Neville as the reunion turned into a party and soft music started flowing through the room. Her brother rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from one leg to another, waiting for Ginny and Luna. "Don't fuck this up, bro. I worked hard for this."

"You're leaving?" Neville stared surprised at his twin sister as she shrugged on her blood red boujee fur coat. "But, you can't! I need you!"

Wisteria freed her long bronze locks from the back of the coat and patted Neville's shoulder. "I think you'll survive, Nevy. You can destroy horcruxes, I'm sure you can handle a girl or two."

She sent a wink at Neville's direction before apparating away. As in cue, Harry Potter walked in the room.

"Hey, Neville." the boy who lived twice scanned the room as he greeted Neville distractedly.

"She's not here," Neville huffed petulantly. Harry whipped his head around so fast Neville was reminded of Kiwi, Wisteria's old owl. 

"What?"

"She just left. Actually, right before you walked in" Neville shrugged and looked past Harry's shoulder, Ginny's fiery red hair visible in the distance. "Gotta go, mate. Let's talk later, yeah?"

* * *

Wisteria sighed as she walked through the people in Hosemade.

She briefly remembered the pale figure from a few nights ago. Did they answer?

Her train of thought was interrupted when she knocked her shoulder against someone.

"Oh shit, sorry." they said at the same time. Golden honey brown eyes clashed surprisingly against molten silver grey.

"Longbottom?" he said surprised.

"Malfoy?" Wisteria wanted to laugh at the irony, "Did you just apologize?"

They stopped walking and faced each other, and Wisteria could help it anymore.

She let out a laugh, and Malfoy -  _ Malfoy I tell you _ \- he smiled before joining in and letting out a few chuckles.

Wisteria didn't know how she ended up in the situation she was in a few minutes later, but she could work as a relationship therapist.

Astoria Greengrass, the odd, black sheep of the Greengrass family, and Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought?

The younger girl out of the three of them didn't support the blood puristm like her parents and sister did. She also didn't agree with the motion of killing innocent muggles.

Astoria was kicked out of her own house when she refused to partake in death eaters business, thankfully, she had some true and loyal friends who took her in when it happened during her fifth year.

_ Slytherin, where you will find true friends _ .

And during the battle of Hogwarts, Astoria had saved Draco's life. And in return as a flimsy excuse of a thank you, Draco asked her out on a  _ thank-you-for-saving-my-life _ date.

This was their fifth date so far, and Draco had  _ the look _ in his eyes whenever he stared at Astoria.

Wisteria teased them when they were saying their goodbyes. "Hope I'm invited to the wedding, Malfoy."

Draco flushed a pretty shade of gryffindor red while Astoria shared a look with Wisteria. "Will do." the raven haired woman winked back at the war heroine.

Wisteria laughed as she waved, the last thing she saw of Hosemade being the image of Draco choking on his own saliva and Astoria staring at him smugly.


	7. Chapter Six

**006 |** **_the visit_ **

Wisteria sighed in relief as she dipped her body in the filled tub.

It has been a few days since she visited Neville and helped him out with his situation with Luna and Ginny.

Now Luna and Ginny were starting to go strong, and Neville was left as a single man.

Unconsciously, the pale figure from a week ago flashed through Wisteria's mind.

_ This is the third time I think about this since I woke up _ . Wisteria thought annoyed.  _ In the end, did they answer the message? _

"Wisteria?" Minerva called out, effectively interrupting her train of thought, "I'm back."

"In the bathtub!" Wisteria answered, "Give me a minute!"

She brushed her darkened bronze locks out of her forehead as she stood up with wobbly knees and summoned a towel. 

Then she dried herself and dressed quickly, a black sundress and black flats.

Walking towards the main living room where she assumed Minerva was in, Wisteria air dried her long hair with her wand. Magic was really useful.

"Oh, I didn't know we had guests...?" Wisteria rose an eyebrow at the sheepish looking men behind Minerva. "Hello, Kingsley. Mind if I ask about this...  _ sudden _ and unexpected visit?"

The brown man dressed in violet with a dash of golden details stepped towards Wisteria and presented a rolled parchment with the Ministry's stamp. Wisteria took it.

Unclasping the stamp and rolling the parchment, Wisteria's face remained blank and indifferent as she read the content.

"No." was her answer, "I apologize for my manners, Prime Minister - _ Kingsley _ . But I'm afraid I will have to deny the position as Head Auror." she held the opened parchment towards Kingsley, but the man made no move to retrieve it.

"Ah, I knew you would say that." Kingsley chuckled, shaking his head with a bitter smile. "But Wisteria, the Ministry needs you."

"The Ministry," Wisteria's blank gaze turned sharp as she corrected the man, "wants the ultimate support of the public." Kingsley stood straight under Wisteria's glare. "And, by putting me or my friends - the very same ones that saved the Wizarding World - in a high position under the Ministry's name. Well, the public would start favouring you. Wouldn't it?"

"It was your dut-." Kingsley was cut off.

"No,  _ Prime Minister _ ." Wisteria raised her volume with a light sneer, "It was  _ your duty _ as the previous Head Auror to save the Wizarding World."

"Enough." Minerva final tone made both Wisteria and Kingsley look away from each other. "You both are adults! Stop acting like children."

"I said what I needed to say," Wisteria held her stance, "My apologies, Prime Minister. But I refuse to partake the position of Head Auror."

Kingsley only sighed defeatedly and waved his hand towards the other three aurors accompanying him, "Meet me at the office, I'll wrap this up."

"Look, Ms. Longbottom."

_ Oh, so  _ now _ I'm Ms. Longbottom _ . Wisteria tuned him out as her blank face revealed nothing.

"... that is why I need your help. Ms. Longbottom?" Wisteria heard the last sentence as she returned from her daydream.

Throwing a apologetic smile in the direction of the man, Wisteria prepared herself to turn him down. Again.

"I've said it before, Kingsley. My final answer is no." she didn't exactly know what was she turning down in the end, but after a few seconds Kingsley nodded and straightened his robes.

"Very well, Wisteria." the brown man finally, finally, took the parchment and rolled it until the stamp locked back up. "It's a shame, you would have made your parents proud by following their footsteps as an Auror." 

"You're wrong," Wisteria's entire stance changed as her eyes narrowed at the mention of her parents, " _ My parents _ would have wanted me to follow my dreams instead of the orders of a man who doesn't know when to  _ drop a subject _ ."

"Now, I think we're past formalities," Wisteria straightened up as she kept her narrowed gaze on Kingsley, " _ Kingsley _ . Leave my house immediately, you're not welcomed here."

The affromented nodded once in respect at Minerva and Wisteria before apparating away.

"It's official, I'm detaching myself from the magical community." Wisteria groaned as she let herself relax onto the nearest chair.


	8. Chapter Seven

**007 |** **_edward_ **

Their name was Edward.

_ His name _ , Wisteria thought, _ it's Edward _ .

Tracing lightly the indents on the tree that carved out the vampire's name, Wisteria felt breathless.

It has been four days since Kingsley barged in her villa and nearly two weeks since she had last seen the vampire in flesh.

Wisteria sighed to herself as the low tune of piano keys playing from her magicked phone drifted in harmony to the soft breeze of the forest.

* * *

Edward didn't know how to approach her. She was right there, tracing his name while soft music played through the speakers of her phone, and he didn't know how to act.

What would he say? How should he present himself?

Wisteria froze when she felt the intensity of someone's eyes on her.

"Come out, I know you're there." she said with a clear voice, devoid of fear.

Edward walked out from the branches protection out into the light, and he flinched slightly at the sight of sparkling skin.

"I heard vampire's skin glittered, thought that was myth." Wisteria's lips curled up, eyes crinkling with mirth. 

Edward huffed as he let a small smile show barely on his lips, and as if the tension had broken, the two teenagers relaxed.

From there, conversation flowed easily and they shared different sides of each other.

It wasn't until the sky turned orange like burning fires and the sun was setting that they realized how much time they had spent talking.

"It was nice, talking to you I mean." Wisteria smiled wryly as Edward chuckled with a slight tilt of his head.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" Wisteria faked a gasp as she pushed Edward's shoulder jokingly. "I assure you, old man, you know."

"Hey! Respect to your elders."

The two of them bursted into laughter as Wisteria's villa came to view. Edward had insisted in accompanying Wisteria home.

"Well, this is me." Wisteria smiled softly, leaning onto the closed door.

"Farwell, Wisteria."

"Have a good night, Edward."

During that night, Edward hated himself a little less.


	9. Chapter Eight

**008 |** **_luna_ **

"So, you practically risked your life for a girl who turned up to be the soulmate of your number one enemy?" Wisteria held back a laugh as Edward's face contorted into something.

"Stop laughing, pea tree." Edward huffed as Wisteria's mind echoed her laughs.

"But, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Okay," Wisteria took a deep breath to control her shaking body, Edward noticed how she bit her lip to push back the urge to smile. "I'm not, you win."

Silence.

"That's not what I said!"

"Yes, you did!"

The two teenagers bickered while they walked through the forest in search for an adventure, and maybe food for Edward.

"So, her blood sings to you. And that's why you thought you were soulmates?"

They had just came back from hunting and were lounging in Edward's house.

"No," Edward said after a pause, "Her mind is silent to me, and I can't read it."

Wisteria stopped and sat up straight while staring at Edward incredulously.

"Oh, for Merlin's balls!" Wisteria gasped as she started laughing, "Because you  _ can't read _ her mind? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Edward scowled jokingly at her while sitting next to her.

"I'm just saying that, if I wanted, you won't be able to read mine." Wisteria continued to chuckle while Edward froze. The girl next to him noticed and quieted down, a little. "What is it, Eddie?" 

"You can block your mind?"

"Duh, everyone can!" Wisteria laughed, "Just that, because of the magic running through my veins, my mind has more affinity to bend to my liking."

"The muggles have it difficult." Wisteria sighed, "You know, your gift isn't that weird in the Wizarding community. We call the people who have it  _ legilimens _ ."

"Legilimens." Edward repeated.

"Yeah, and everyone in the Wizarding community can read minds and see memories if they wished," Wisteria's eyes unfocused as she thought of Harry and Snape's lessons of occlumency back during sixth year. "Of course, you need to have a certain affinity to it and be trained if you aren't born with the gift."

Wisteria laughed at Edward's peeved face when she blocked him out of her mind.

"I don't like it." he stated once Wisteria had let him in again. "The world it's too quiet without your mind."

* * *

Bella Swan sighed as she watched how Jacob, in his wolf form, interacted with the younger wolves.

After Edward's disappearance, the Cullens lingered before packing and leaving. Leaving Bella behind for the second time.

"Bella!" Emily called her, and Bella made sure her eyes met Emily's before turning around fully. "I finished baking the last batch of muffins, help me settle down the boys, yeah?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." she smiled back at the other Luna before facing her boyfriend and the other wolves.

There was a riff between Jacob and Sam a few days after Edward's disappearance. Now there were two packs in the reservation. Two alphas, two betas, and two Lunas.

Bella was the other Luna, and she hated it.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big time skip, a month later

**009 |** **_a month later_ **

"You want me to what?" Wisteria choked on air.

They were in Wisteria's villa, alone. Minerva had to go back to Hogwarts to finalize some papers and reopen the school, it was mid July.

"Meet my family." Edward repeated with amusement. Her mind was so _refreshing._ He loved it.

"But they're vampires! Do they know I'm a witch and not a muggle?" Wisteria started to ramble as she fixed her hair unconsciously, "What if I say the wrong thing? Or what if I ask the wrong questions? Oh Merlin's beard, Edward!" Wisteria snapped, "Stop laughing!"

"But this is too funny," Edward smirked lightly as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "Relax, Pea. They do know of the Wizarding world. And you know I'll protect you."

"Shut it, Masen." Wisteria sniffed indignantly, "I can protect myself."

"We've been dating for a month or so, Pea." Edward let himself fall onto the bed as Wisteria rolled on top of him, the two of them already attuned to each other. "Do you not want to meet my family?"

"Stop guilt tripping me, Edward Anthony Masen." Wisteria chastised as she let herself smile giddily. "And I do, but first impressions are everything. Remember what I've told you about Malfoy and Harry?"

"Yeah, but that's different." Edward let Wisteria shift into a more comfortable position before speaking up again, "That was friendship, this is family."

"You really want me to meet your family?" Wisteria spoke quietly.

"Yeah," Edward answered after a few seconds of silence. "I do."

"Then I'll do it, not because you asked, eh?" Wisteria teased, "But because you already met Nevy."

"Your brother hates me."

"He's only worried about me."

"You've hunted horrocruxes, honey. If anything, he should be worried about  _ me _ ."

"Oh shut it, you big baby."

"Anyways, I'm glad you accepted." Edward skillfully avoided eye contact as he rested his arms around the girl's waist, "Because their plane is landing pretty soon."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"Uh oh, full name basis."

* * *

The next few hours were hectic, for Wisteria that was stressing on what to wear and how to present herself, not Edward who was fake sleeping on Wisteria's bed.

"I'm taking a shower!" Wisteria yelled as she let the dress drop to the floor.

The bathroom door was knocked twice the following second.

* * *

"Honestly," Wisteria slapped Edward's hands off her as she looked through the closet, "I'm looking for some clothes, leave me be!"

"Mmm," Edward hummed as he sneakily pulled on the edge of Wisteria's knickers before letting go, the fabric against the milky skin of Wisteria's waist settling with a snap, "You weren't complaining five minutes ago."

"Your family is about to drop in, go get dressed!" Wisteria held back a laugh as she finally found a summer dress she knew it would look good on her.

"They won't be here for another half an hour, relax Pea."

"Go and get dressed, Masen."

"Your wish my command, Your Majesty."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wisteria meets the cullen family

**010 |** **_family meetings_ **

To say that Wisteria was nervous was an understatement. But it was okay, because Edward was next to her.

"Stop touching my ass, Masen." Wisteria hissed as she slapped the pale hands off her back side. " _ Behave _ ."

But the vampire could only smirk as he leaned towards his girlfriend. "Relax, Pea. They'll love you."

"Of course they will," she scoffed, "it's me we're talking about."

Edward smiled dumbly as his girl kept on ranting about herself, fully knowing she was bluffing to keep the nerves at bay.

"Look at it this way, honey pea." Edward sighed as Wisteria shutted up and gave him her undivided attention. "My family won't walk on us having sex, _unlike_ _your_ _brother_."

Wisteria squeaked as she pressed her hands against her cheeks to cover her flushed face. "Oh, _sod_ off! It was your fault for wanting to try this new lube Astoria Greengrass sent us."

"Yeah, but you loved it. Didn't you?"

Wisteria was about to fire back a half assed comment when Edward tensed and her magic sensed six new presences nearing the magical barriers.

"They're here." she let out a deep breath before grabbing onto Edward's hand for support. "Be glad I love you, you big baby."

Ten minutes later, Wisteria didn't know why was she so nervous about.

"And he's so annoying when he spills blood on his quote 'new t-shirt, honey can you fix it?' unquote." Wisteria ranted as she dragged her boyfriend through mud while Alice, Esme, and Rosalie stifled a laugh.

"Oh dear." Edward groaned as he watched his girls talk about him. "Anyway, how are things up in Alaska?"

"Oh, right! You guys have family in Alaska, don't you?"

Wisteria liked Edward's family. They were as down to earth as a bunch of vampires could. But then again, they were old enough to be her great great grandparents so it was given they would be  _ that _ wise.

"Oh, Carlisle." Wisteria spoke, "I heard from Eddie-kins that you wanted to ask me questions about the Wizarding World?"

The whole evening was filled with chatter and laughs as Wisteria answered the questions as good as she could.

"So, Rosalie." Wisteria started while clutching nervously Edward's hand, "Eddie-kins and I once talked about the whole issue about him being immortal and me being, well, not."

Wisteria noticed she had the undivided attention of everyone and gulped slightly, "And," she continued as if she wasn't about to break down major news, "I figured, well, I'm a witch. I can do magic. So why not reverse vampirism?"

Wisteria looked at Edward and he knew it was his turn to talk.

"Wisteria found some old books about vampires and rites to turn a vampire back to human." He deadpanned without no filter.

"Masen!" Wisteria hitted him lightly with the nearest pillow.

"So yeah, and well... Eddie-kins mentioned how you don't exactly like being a vampire." Wisteria tugged on Edward's sleeve as she offered the blonde statue a smile. "And well, if you want and you're ready to uh- yeah. We can try."

Rosalie choked down garbled nonsense as Emmett hugged her.

"The rite won't make you fully human, but a witch. You'll have magic." Wisteria rambled. "That or a hybrid with some vampiric qualities. Depends on what rite we're specifying on."

Wisteria kept on ranting while Carlisle and Edward shared a knowing look.

"Pea," Edward interrupted Wisteria

"Eddie-kins." Wisteria immediately answered. "What is it?"

"Maybe we should let Rosalie and the rest talk."

"Oh yeah, yes." Wisteria widened her eyes, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Please don't be afraid of speaking."

"It would be fine by me to not be attracted to the blood inside every single human that walks near me." Jasper uttered after a few seconds of silence.

"Would we still have our gifts?" Alice spoke.

"I- yeah. I do believe so, Alice." Wisteria smiled, "You'd make the best seer in the world."

Edward felt his girl relax as she answered readily his family's questions about reversing vampirism.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens, wisteria exposes edward

**011 |** **_first time, first date, first kiss_ **

_ Wisteria giggled as she grabbed tightly onto the broomstick, Edward's awestruck face was priceless. _

_ "You liked it?" she beamed at the vampire that was currently curled up in a ball while rocking back and forth. _

_ "I loved it." Edward composed himself for a second, then his features contorted again and he was back in a curled up ball rocking back and forth. "But did you have to do so many pirouettes?" _

* * *

"He stayed like that for another hour tops!" Wisteria laughed as Alice joined her and Rosalie cracked a smile. "Of course, that was his first time riding a broom but, still."

"Was that your first date?"

"Oh no, our first date was a disaster. Him riding the broom was nothing compared to it."

* * *

_ Edward held Wisteria as she suffered through war flashbacks. "If I knew watching the fireworks would cause you so much harm, I wouldn't have brought you here." _

_ Wisteria just hold on as the vampire ran back home, carrying her in bridal style. _

_ Later on, when the panic attacks and the flashbacks were over, Wisteria was in bed with Edward next to her. _

_ "I have PTSD." she sighed as she continued, "Of course, the war is over. But the war within us isn't." _

_ "You don't have to tell me this, Pea tree." Edward raised his hands in surrender when she threw him a glare at the pet name. "Your name's definition is Pea tree." _

_ "It all started with a boy named Tom Riddle, who never learned to love." Wisteria started after taking a deep breath. "And ended with one of my best friends dying to save the world from him." _

_ That night, Wisteria told him everything. _

_ "Of course, Snape didn't know him telling Voldemort about the prophecy would lead to the death of the woman he loved but..." Wisteria shrugged. "Both of the are dead now, so I guess that was karma biting him back for what he did." _

_ "Snape was the cause of my parents losing themselves to insanity and why Neville turned into what he was in our younger years." Wisteria choked a little, and Edward held her tightly as she continued. "He never really apologized, neither did I had the chance to have closure." _

_ "And Harry, oh gods, Harry." Wisteria wailed as she let some tears flow freely, "He has gone through so so much, because an old hag decided it was  _ for the greater good. _ Of course, now I know better, but Dumbledore was like a grandfather figure to him, so you never know." _

* * *

"I do admit, it was a night to remember." Wisteria smiled bitterly, "But I think it was necessary. Besides, we grew much closer after that."

"Did Eddie-kins tell you about that time he fell from a tree after watching Spiderman?" she changed the subject to a lighter note.

* * *

_ "I absolutely loved the movie." the girl giggled as Edward made some Spiderman poses as they walked through the forest to their tree. _

_ Edward glanced at a nearby branch way ahead of them and a sudden idea flashed through his mind. _

* * *

"He thought we could reenact the kiss Mary Jane and Spiderman had with him hanging upside down." Wisteria chuckled, "But all he really did was a broken branch and breaking his wrist in two. If you asked him, he probably still has a faint scar after I glued him back together."

"Later on I did kiss him, and whacked him with a nearby metal pole because he thought it would be nice touching my potions ingredients."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens, rosie gets her deserved happiness

**012 |** **_the rite_ **

It was like burning lava was crawling all over her. She was screaming, she knew it. (She wasn't).

Faintly, she recognized the pain as the same one she had felt through the change. But this change, this one was the one she chose for _herself._

She would be able to grow old, and have children. She will be able to walk down the streets with sunlight shining on her without worrying of sparkling skin.

Rosalie Hale smiled through the pain, the tears, and the screams. Because she had a reason to fight through it all. Her freedom.

Carlisle and Wisteria were inside the room with Rosalie, they had been in there for hours. Thankfully, vampires didn't need sleep and Wisteria had enough experience of nights without sleeping.

It wasn't until dawn broke through the next day when the doors opened and two exhausted figures walked out.

"I can't believe I just went through that." Wisteria mumbled before falling onto Edward's open arms. "You have my permission to run through my mind, Eddie." was all she said before falling into a welcoming darkness.

* * *

For the first time in _decades,_ Rosalie opened her eyes after sleeping for a long time.

The world wasn't in HD definition, she couldn't even hear or make out anything with her human senses.

And then she felt it, her heart beating. The warmth the clothes and the bed she had been laying on gave her. And something wet coming out of her eyes.

She was crying. Rosalie never thought crying was a beautiful feeling until now. It was beautiful, because it meant she was human.

A knock on the door made the sniffing blonde woman croak out a "Come in."

Instantly, her whole family - including Wisteria, bursted through the doors. Emmett was carrying some food and two vials of some liquid substance Rosalie didn't recognize.

"Hey Rose." Wisteria spoke quietly, she neared the blonde with cautious slow steps and movements so that she knew what Wisteria was doing. "How are you feeling?"

"Human."

* * *

Jasper looked at his family, and then looked at Alice. He never thought of a life, a human one at that, after Maria's bite and Alice saving him. But now, now he wanted that, and if Alice was willing to try it out with him...

The pixie girl turned to look at her husband, and nodded with knowing eyes.

Rosalie's eyes were no longer molten gold, or red or pitch black. They were a beautiful shade of lilac blue, and it knocked the unnecessary air off Emmett's lungs.

The vampire watched as his wife spoke, walked, and laughed freely with happiness radiating off her. She was still breathtakingly beautiful, no matter if his thoughts were biased, she was still Rose.

Rosalie relished on how her cheeks looked faintly pink and how her skin was no longer worryingly pale.

"Rosalie," Wisteria called on her when the hype died down a little, "It's time to see if you're fully human, a witch or a hybrid."

* * *

They were in the forest, then.

"Okay Rose," Wisteria talked as the other vampires climbed up on the trees. "Jasper is going to hit you with anger waves, and I want you to channel the energy inside out on the marked trees. If you think it's too much, throw yourself to the floor or scream red."

"Ready?"

In the end the trees stood no chance against Rosalie's magic. She was a witch.

"I'll contact a few friends of mine, but congrats Rosalie! You're a witch!" Wisteria cheered alongside with the rest of her family.

Emmett was the next one who underwent the rite, and turned out to be a wizard, just like Rosalie.

Jasper turned out to be a hybrid of some sorts, half wizard half vampire, but this time he no longer felt the bloodthirst he once had. It may be thanks to the loss of his gift. Alice turned out to be a witch, a hybrid as well. And like Wisteria predicted, Alice was a seer.

Carlisle and Esme decided to stay as they were, but fully supported their children.

And Edward? Edward turned out to be quite the wizard as well.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**013 |** **_present, past, and future_ **

_ two years later _

"We're going to be late." Wisteria groaned as Edward kissed her throat while pinning her against the car backseat. "Rosie is going to murder us."

"Rosalie and Emmett can wait."

"I- We can't be late!" Wisteria stuttered, "It's the gala!"

"Alice'll take care of it."

"Alice will not." the pixie girl glared at her brother as she opened the car door, "Out! Now!"

* * *

"I'm nervous."

"Babe, you're not the one whose going to speak in front of the whole Wizarding world," Wisteria rolled her eyes at Edward. "I am."

"Wisteria!" a familiar male voice called. The couple turned and regarded the boy who lived twice.

"Oh gods! Harry! Hi!" Wisteria let go of Edward's arm and hugged her old friend. "How is it going? Last thing I heard was that Ginny and you decided to have a go in your relationship again."

"Yeah, redheads y'know?" Harry's green eyes twinkled as he stared at Wisteria, then green met another shade of green and both of them darkened. "Whose that."

"Hm? Oh right," Wisteria moved back, and as if they were in sync, Edward moved in harmony with her. "This is Edward Masen, my boyfriend."

"Oh," Harry's eyes widened. He then, whispered so that Wisteria could only hear. "He looks awfully like Cedric."

Wisteria nodded, "I know right? Must be a doppelganger."

* * *

The three of them talked as they walked down the red carpet, ignoring the flashes and the screaming people. They met Hermione and Ron, and Wisteria kissed Edward goodbye before joining the other three people who when through hell and back with her.

Edward watched as the woman he loved give her speech besides her best friends next to his estranged family.

Rosalie was holding onto little Vera, as Emmett stayed next to his wife and daughter. Jasper and Alice were hiding knowing smiles while shooting Edward amused glances.

Carlisle and Esme were back in Alaska, with the Denalis.

* * *

"I have always been curious," Wisteria conversed with her family, the gala had gone perfectly and now they were back in the Longbottom - Masen villa in Brasil. "About muggle high school. How could you go and repeat it over and over again?"

"I don't know," Rosalie shrugged as she nursed a glass of wine, "Must be the longing for normality within the craziness."

They were lounging in the living room, with Edward seated next to Wisteria on the love seat.

"Pea, baby." Edward whispered, he conjured something and held it with his fingers as if it was something sacred. "Marry me?"

Wisteria shrugged, "Alright, fine. I'll marry you." she presented her left hand.

Edward sighed in relief while the other four adults in the room stared at the couple with incredulous glares.

A pregnant pause.

"What?!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

**014 |** **_epilogue_ **

"What?" Wisteria asked, "I'm a simple girl, and frankly, I don't need the grand proposal nor wedding ring."

Alice stuttered nonsense to Jasper as Rosalie beamed at her. "This is why I love you, Wis." the blonde winked. "You're a far better choice than that muggle Edward used to date back in high school."

* * *

"So, when do we start preparing the wedding?"

Wisteria only chuckled nervously. Scratching the back of her ear, Wisteria shrugged as Edward started whistling, the couple looking at everything and nothing save Alice's glare.

* * *

"They eloped, in Las Vegas!" Alice indignant voice carried itself throughout the villa as the seer tattle-taled to Esme.

"Oh sod off, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes, "That was three weeks ago."

"Edward was wearing leather pants!"

"Wisteria likes them." Edward shrugged.

"I heard that!" Wisteria yelled, "Alice, be a dear and whack him for me?"

"Oh. I'll deal you later, Wisteria."

* * *

Bella shaked lightly as she gripped her father's elbow tightly. She was marrying Jacob.

The human girl wished she wasn't, she wished she had chosen Edward. Wished she was a vampire and that she wasn't pregnant with Jacob's child.

But she couldn't turn back time. Maybe in another time, another place or another earth, she did get Edward and they did end up living their promised forever.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked his only daughter.

Bella hesitated, she was dressed in a simple humble white dress and they were in the local church with some simple flower decorations. If she stopped the wedding it wouldn't cause a great fiasco.

"Dad." Bella's voice wavered. "Am I doing the right thing?"

* * *

Wisteria laughed as Edward spinned her around lazily. They had the villa for themselves and yet they were back in their spot.

Alice and Jasper decided to travel the world, now that they could go outside in direct sunlight. And Rosalie and Emmett decided to go back to Alaska and stay for a few years with Carlisle, Esme, and the Denalis.

"Mr. Masen." Wisteria sighed contently, "Mrs. Masen. Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

Edward chuckled as he watched with love as his wife danced with him lazily under the moonlight.

"Shut up." Wisteria looked at him sternly, she had stepped on his left foot.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking, arsehole."

Edward just smiled dumbly and continued to dance lazily with his wife.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end credits

**015 |** **_end credits_ **

I can't believe this wow. This hasn't been a roller coaster, in fact this was just the outcome of my twisted imagination.

To be honest, this is my first finished fanfic. And I'm proud of it.

I was thinking of ending the epilogue with a letter and finishing it off with 'Love, Wisteria'.

Maybe I'll write it one day, maybe I won't.

Now to business, the title.

I picked, 'Love, Wisteria' after the movie  _ Love, Rosie _ . Like, for those who saw it coming, kudos for you.

I honestly didn't know what was going to come off this fanfic when I first started writing it. 

I just knew I wanted to give someone the type of fanfic I wanted and longed to read because, let's face it, there are lots of fanfics badly written with grammar mistakes or with the plot so off you end up reading about another fanfic you don't know how it ended in that fic but they are.

I ain't saying mine is perfect, in fact, it's unedited so I guess I'll edit it one day. Or let it stay that way.

Now, why Wisteria Longbottom.

I didn't want my OC to be the typical Potter's sister AU because that's overrated, neither did I want my OC to have too much strings in the Wizarding Community like the Weasleys have (they do reproduce like red haired bunnies so...). I was debating on Granger, but two muggleborns? Kinda fishy.

I wanted to make Wisteria a possible love interest to Harry because Linny lmao. And that meant that Wisteria had to be a redhead. So I started thinking, the pureblood families?

They could be, but not the dark ones because the Golden Four y'know? So I went in Wiki Fandom and settled with Neville Longbottom.

Besides, Neville is dope as hell and no one truly gives the cinnamon bun love. AND he didn't truly have any strings attached to the Wizarding World besides his granny (who i killed off oops).

**Facts about this AU I didn't mention**

  * they totally fucked in the bathroom during chapter nine
  * harry lost his virginity to cho chang
  * wisteria's first kiss was hermione on a truth or dare and vice versa
  * edward is soft as fuck for wis
  * rosalie and wisteria conspired against alice to go to las vegas and have edward marry her with leather pants
  * rosalie also renewed her vows with emmett during their getaway in las vegas
  * alice and jasper had a kid, cynthia after alice's sister
  * cynthia and veronica (vera) are besties lmao
  * carlisle and esme love being grandparents, especially taking care of babies without the concern of them growing at a rapid speed (ie: reneesme)
  * bella called off the wedding and moved to phoenix
  * she named the kid sarah after jacob's mom because she's still that sentimental shithead
  * jacob ended up imprinting on another girl, seems like his 'imprinting' with bella wasn't as real as he thought
  * they're still besties tho
  * edward and wisteria got two cats, ying and yang after watching karate kid and being inspired
  * they finally had their spidey kiss
  * edward totally fell off the branch again and broke his arm. again
  * don't worry, wisteria patched him up quickly, thank god for magic
  * edwis first time fucking was after the failed attempt of the spidey kiss and wisteria gluing him together
  * not literal glue, chill
  * they did a 'normal' wedding after alice silent treatment to both of them for three months
  * it was hilarious for rosie and emmett
  * the volturi did a check up on carlisle
  * wisteria totally owned aro when they met
  * they owl each other weekly tho, and sulpicia and wis usually rant to each other about their husbands
  * edwis finally had a kid, well, two of them
  * anthony neville masen and heather rose masen
  * draco and astoria did invite wisteria to their wedding
  * scorpius malfoy, the masen twins, cynthia whitlock, and vera mccarty are besties alongside with albus, fred ii, and rose weasley
  * lmao what have i done
  * bella met wisteria accidentally
  * she also met edward
  * sarah totally has a crush on heather but heather has the hots for scorpius lmao



And that's a wrap up.

(P.S.: Q & A?)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extras
> 
> this takes place before wisteria meeting the cullens ( ch. 010 )

**016 | _the day neville got mentally scarred_**

Neville was having a shit day. But everyone has them. Luna had broken up with him, again. This time he didn't cheat, but their relationship wasn't working.

The war hero sighed as his eyes skimmed over the last letter his twin sister sent him.

_ Dear Nevy, _

_ Life is going great over here! The forest surrounding me is so peaceful, no doubt you'll wet your pants if you ever came at night. _

Neville let out a laugh. Wisteria was probably right.

_ I've found this pond really near, hidden deep inside the forest. It's untouched, all natural I swear, Nevy! I think you would like it a lot. _

_ I've met someone as well. _

Neville paused, say what again?

"I've met someone as well, his name is Edward." Neville shaked his head with mirth, "Oh, dear sister. Harry's heart will not take this well."

_ Come by whenever you want! _

_ Love, Wisteria _

So he went.

He wished he didn't.

* * *

"Nevy, what the fuck?" Wisteria screeched as she tried to cover herself with the duvet cover as she threw the sheets Edward's way.

"You told me to come by whenever!"

"But not without a warning that you were going to drop in!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extras
> 
> takes place after the ending ( ch. 014 )

**017 | _isabella swan_**

Wisteria sighed as she basked in the sun of Phoenix, Arizona. They had just apparated, and Wisteria was adamant to visit all America before she had to go to Ilvermorny and give her speech to the students about Voldemort and more dark wizards.

Edward chuckled as he watched his wife while holding her hand, the wizard —wizard, can you believe it?— guided her by the hand as they walked without care through the streets of muggle Phoenix.

After four intense years of mastering his previous gift that presented itself as legilimency, and gaining control over the new magic running through his veins —Edward could finally say that he was happy.

Now aged twenty one, the couple enjoyed their time without caring about sparkling skin or dark wizards taking over the world.

Their peace was broken when Wisteria's phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see her until..." Alice blabbed rapidly into Wisteria's ear as Edward heard the conversation easily through Wisteria's mind.

"Alice, Alice." Wisteria tried to calm the woman down, "See who?"

"Bella."

"Edward?" a feminine voice called from behind them. "Edward, is that you?"

Wisteria and Edward shared a look before Wisteria hung up on Alice and turned around.

Bella's air got knocked off her lungs when vivid green eyes met hers instead of molten gold. She recognized him, but at the same time, she didn't. He looked older, more around her age. And then, her eyes slid from him to the hand he was holding, to the owner of said hand.

She was beautiful, red locks falling softly and dazzling eyes. Pale skin as well as soft, but mature features. What did attract more her attention was the glinting wedding rings they both wore.

"Bella." He spoke, but there was no ring on it, no beautiful tune that allured her. Was he human?

"Edward." she breathed his name, eyes wide open.

"Wisteria." the woman beside her ex snapped boredly.

Edward looked at his wife, amused. She turned back to him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was nice not catching up with you, stranger." she spoke, tugging on Edward's hand. "See you, maybe, never."

The couple took some steps away before the other woman called on Edward, again.

"Was she like this the first time you met?" Wisteria exhaled, annoyed. Edward just shrugged with a cunning smile. "Oh shut it, you Slytherin." they spoke in hushed tones as Bella speed ran towards them.

"Edward, h–how?" obviously referring to the fact that he was no longer a vampire.

Wisteria rolled her eyes again. "Magic." She sneered.

Edward muffled his laughs as Bella looked offended. He truly loved his wife.

"And who are you?" Bella asked, slightly angry at the woman, slightly hurt at Edward's chuckles.

"Your ex's wife, Wisteria Masen." She smirked with superiority. "And we really need to go, have things to do, babies to make, y'know, the usual."

The couple left, leaving Bella open mouthed.

* * *

"Did you really have to be so mean?" Alice tittered that night, during dinner at the Longbottom - Masen villa.

"Uh– yes, Alice." Wisteria rolled her eyes, she seemed to do that a lot that day. "She used to date my husband, and had the gall to come near him, right in front of me."

Rosalie just raised her hand and high-fived Wisteria.


End file.
